bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bambietta Basterbine
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Female |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation= |occupation = |team = Sternritter |epithet = "E" - "The Explode"Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 556, page 4 |partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |spirit weapon = Reishi Sword |signature skill = Bomb Creation |manga debut = Chapter 490 }} '|バンビエッタ・バスターバイン|Banbietta Basutābain}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "E" - . Appearance Bambietta is a slender young girl with long, straight hair. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 10 She wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 16 Personality Bambietta is a particularly sadistic individual, evident in how she screams in joy as she slaughters her enemies. She is not above attacking her male subordinates to vent her frustration, sometimes bringing them into her room under false pretenses before killing them without remorse.Bleach manga; chapter 544, pages 7-8 She does not believe in fighting if one has already thrown away one's life.Bleach manga; Chapter 557, page 14 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Bambietta and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, she and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Gleefully massacring a number of Shinigami, Bambietta is stopped by 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, who expresses disbelief at a little girl being in the enemy army, prompting Bambietta to state Soul Society must be desperately short of soldiers if even a dog can become captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 11-12 With the arrival of 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Komamura unleashes his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, prompting Bambietta to steal it with her medallion.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 10-15 When Komamura rallies a number of Shinigami with a rousing speech citing Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's recent actions, Bambietta questions how this is possible, for they were on the verge of death just moments before.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 11 Later, Bambietta expresses surprise when Ichigo Kurosaki's Reiatsu abruptly vanishes after his arrival in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 8 Following the Wandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Bambietta is present when Yhwach announces Uryū Ishida will be his successor, an announcement which shocks her.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 3-4 Soon after, she orders a male subordinate to accompany her to her room, under the pretense of needing "special relief". However, in her room she vertically bisects the man, killing him. Four of her fellow female Sternritter enter the room and chastise her for her habit of killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When they start to bicker among themselves, Bambietta tells them to be quiet, for she is worried about the future of Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 6-11 Later, Bambietta arrives for the second invasion. Criticizing her fellow Sternritter for being surprised at the loss of their stolen Bankai, she blows up a group of Shinigami before realizing her own opponent was not even there when the Bankai she had stolen from him left her and went far away from her position. Realizing the other Sternritter are not even there and she has been talking to herself the whole time, Bambietta is enraged by the other four female Sternritter leaving her after they planned to move together and generates a large globe of explosive energy around her, destroying most of the surrounding area. She is confronted by Komamura, now wearing a suit of armor, before 5th Division Captain Shinji Hirako appears behind her. Shinji uses his Zanpakutō, Sakanade, to invert Bambietta's senses before attacking her. Activating her Quincy: Vollständig alongside the other Sternritter, Bambietta tells Komamura and Shinji she is happy to be rid of the Bankai she had stolen, for it prevented her from using this power.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 6-17 Afterwards, she attacks Shinji with an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 15-16 As Shinji is wounded by the explosion, Bambietta explains that if everything around her is reversed, she simply has to explode everything around her. Revealing her epithet, Bambietta sets off several new explosions around her. As Bambietta is surprised by Komamura still standing, Momo Hinamori tries to attack her from behind. Bambietta tries to inquire as to whose lieutenant she is, but an enraged Hinamori simply tries to attack the Sternritter. Komamura stops Hinamori from attacking and saves her from the explosions created by the Quincy, but Bambietta states that Komamura can't defend her even though he has a bucket on his head. As Komamura notices that there is something strange with the blast, Bambietta explains how her explosions work as she unleashes a new barrage of explosions. Bambietta, stating that she wants to see what's under Komamura's armor, is surprised to find out that Komamura now has a human appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 1-12 Bambietta then watches as the captain releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, page 16 Bambietta is shocked at the Bankai's appearance, and tries to attack it, but is further surprised when the Bankai heals itself. Komamura explains the Dangai Jōe and asserts that Bambietta cannot defeat it. In disbelief, Bambietta tries to attack it again, and fails. In response to Komamura's explanation of the Bankai's life, she claims she already knew that from wielding his Bankai. She goes on to claim that even if the Bankai doesn't fear destruction, its wielder must. Bambietta creates an explosion on Komamura's chest. However, she is horrified to see that not only did her explosion have no effect, but that Komamura has a hole where his heart is supposed to be. Komamura explains the Humanification technique, claiming that he is immortal so long as he is Human. This infuriates Bambietta, and she argues that there is no point in fighting or winning if one is already dead. Komamura refutes this and states that he is simply putting his life at stake. Bambietta is then attacked by Komamura's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 557, pages 1-15 Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe hits Bambietta dead on with such power that it forces her explosions back onto her severely wounding her and causing her charred body to fall into the debris of buildings some distance away.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, pages 4-5 She lies upon the rubble defeated and injured, wondering how she could have lost to a Shinigami, lamenting the fact that out of the five of them she was beaten first. She states that this can't be forgiven. Bambietta looks up and notices that she is surrounded by her fellow Sternritter Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd, Meninas McAllon, and Candice Catnipp. They look down at her concerned while Giselle tells her that they will help her, as they would be sad if she wasn't with them. Bambietta becomes frantic and begs Giselle to stop and not to do it.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, pages 18-19 Equipment .]] '''Medallion: Bambietta possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Bambietta used it to take 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Since Hollow powers are poisonous to Quincy,Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 16-17 when the Bankai was Hollowfied via the Shin'eiyaku, it was returned to its original Shinigami owner.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 4 Also being in possession of a Bankai made it impossible for Bambietta to activate Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 Sanrei Glove: Bambietta wears a Sanrei Glove on her hand, which allows her to activate Quincy: Vollständig, as long as she is not in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 14-16 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Bambietta's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 She is powerful enough to fight several Shinigami simultaneously, including 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and push them to the brink of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 13 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Bambietta can absorb Reishi from the atmosphere and combine it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons and use different techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 17 : Bambietta can set off explosions within her close vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 8-10 Bambietta's explosions cannot be blocked, because they are the result of Bambietta sending her Reishi into objects to turn them into explosives.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, page 9 However, they can be deflected before the explosion occurs, if hit by a sufficient force.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 5 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of an ornate and short broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she can bifurcate multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. Quincy: Vollständig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Bambietta emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form Bambietta develops large wings and a halo in the shape of a pentacle floating above her head.Bleach manga; chapter 555, page 17 According to Giselle Gewelle, the power which Bambietta gains from using Quincy: Vollständig is more than enough to end the war in an instant. * Enhanced The Explode: While using Quincy: Vollständig, orbs of Reishi form underneath her wings. She can then release these Reishi spheres from her wings, sending them, in large quantities, into her surroundings, allowing her to cause much greater damage. Quotes *(To Sajin Komamura) "Actually, aren't you here a bit too soon? Heroes are meant to show up late, right? It'd be way more exciting if you showed up after I'd laid waste to a good bit of Seireitei."Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 11 *(To Shinji Hirako and Sajin Komamura) "You'll soon regret, dumb Shinigami, that you ever sought to get your Bankai back. The warm and pleasant battles like a midday nap, filled with hope, end here."Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 *(To Sajin Komamura) "The whole point of fighting is that you don't want to die! That you'll be killed if you lose! If you throw your life away in battle, where's the point in winning?!!"Bleach manga; Chapter 557, page 15 References Navigation de:Bambietta Basterbine Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter